My Silver Headed Lining
by Kay0625
Summary: What happens when miss know-it-all Hermione Granger not only has to co-exist with the filth that is Draco Malfoy, but also has to endure the sexual attraction that she cannot seem to get rid of. Tsk tsk, bad things are sure to come..
1. Of All the Rotten Luck

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any of the Harry Potter characters, that is best left to the master herself, JK Rowling.**_

_***Also, please be gentle, this is my very first fanfiction and I would like feedback but please nothing too harsh. I would love to continue with this and make many more chapters, but if no one is reading there will really be no point, so please comment and let me know how you like my first chapter. I promise, it will definitely get steamier in later chapters.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**-Kaycee**_

_He tiptoed through the hallway, unaware of exactly who or what had been following him. He did know, however, that if he didn't get out of the house soon he would be killed or worse, he would have to explain exactly why he was there and face the____treacherous consequences that would almost certainly have him begging for death. As he was running, he started to think about just how he got into this lovely predicament in the first place. He cursed himself as he thought about what he had given up to be in this very place, at this very moment, running for his life. And like so many times before, he thought back to __**that**__ girl, the girl that that changed his entire world..the girl he loved more than life itself..._

3 Months Earlier

"Hermione, will you hurry up already, we're late as it is and I don't want to miss the train!"

"I'm coming, Ron! Slow down!"

Hermione signed as she quickly hurried through the platform, trying to catch up with her two very best friends. It was their last year at Hogwarts and she was about to board the train for the very last time. It seemed like only yesterday they had met for the very first time and now they had all grown so much. She and Ron were sort of dating now, and Harry and Ginny had been together an entire year. Of course, they had also fought

"Well Well Well, if it isn't Granger all alone, and without her favorite boy toys I might add."

"Sod Off, Malfoy, i'm surprised your idiotic goons aren't trailing after you. Or have they have finally wised up and realized how much of a prick you really are?"

"I'd watch it if I were you, mudblood. All alone, someone could get hurt, someone like you"

And with that he smirked, and was gone. After her confrontation with him third year, he was careful not to push Hermione too far. She loved that even though he wouldn't admit it, he was afraid of her. As she was just about to give up her hunt for the boys, she suddenly spotted that familiar mane of ginger hair heading into a nearby compartment. Fighting through the mess of first year students, she finally managed to make it to the train car and soon was settled into her seat and in deep conversation with Ron and Harry about this year's quidditch team.

"Did you see that bloke Thomas Alden at the match the other day? He has to be the best seeker I have ever seen! I think he might give you a run for your money this year, Harry." Ron and Hermione both laughed.

Harry wasn't amused.

" I'm the captain, and also seeker. Thomas Alden couldn't be the seeker even if he wanted to be, not that he could beat me anyway." Harry defended happily.

They both exchanged glances and left it at that.

"Hermione, Ron said changing the subject, who do you suppose is going to be elected Head Boy and Head Girl this year?"

Deep down Hermione already knew the answer to that; she had only been working towards it since her very first day.

"I have no idea, Ron, they cannot decide that until every vote has been counted,"

Okay so she lied. She did have to sound admirable after all. Nobody likes an arrogant leader.

When they arrived at Hogwarts some short time later, Hermione did not get that usual feeling of completeness that had always been there in previous years. Dumbledore was gone, and nothing would ever feel right at that school again.

"Boys and Girls! Will you be quiet!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

She had taken over the post of headmaster in Dumbledore's absence.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to start this new year off by saying a few words in remembrance of the man that we all held so dear to our hearts..."

Hermione knew all too well the events that had taken place that night. The look in Harry's eyes when he lost yet another person in his life. The way Snape had looked when he fled with the other death eaters, and most of all...

she glanced over at Draco Malfoy who was suspiciously glaring back at her.

..most of all she remembered him, the one who was graciously welcomed back to school by everyone due to lack of evidence linking him to Voldermort. The one who would no doubt be the death of her insanity, the one who would be..

"Head boy" she heard Professor McGonagall say

"HEAD BOY?" Hermione's head was screaming at her

No way, she must have heard wrong, no way that she just heard her worst enemy is now Head Boy.

She looked over at Harry for some sort of sign that she had heard wrong. Her worst fears were confirmed in his eyes, Draco Malfoy had indeed been made Head Boy.

Suddenly her heart sank, who would be chosen as Head Girl? No way she could suffer through a year with Malfoy, sharing a common room alone would be insufferable, but to be on the same side as that filth, she couldn't bear to think of it.

Maybe she wouldn't be chosen though, I mean there were so many other candidates worthy of this, Amelia Novine had worked really hard the past year, maybe she would get it. Yes, thats it, Amelia would be chosen and Hermione would be free.

"And this year's Head Girl is...Hermoine Granger."


	2. Merlin and Lemon Drops?

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any rights to any of the Harry Potter characters in this story, they all belong to JK Rowling. **

_****I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter. Not very exciting yet, but I couldn't just jump in there, I had to lead up to whats going to take place in the next few chapters. I apologize for some grammatical errors I obviously didn't correct in my first chapter. Trust me, it definitely bothered me! I'll try to do a bit more proofreading from now on. Also, I didn't mention before but this story is supposed to take place in the 7th year with the assumption that what happens in the 7th book didn't actually happen. Just ignore Deathly Hollows :)****_

_**Thanks so much for reading, please comment!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**-Kaycee**_

"Shit" thought Hermoine.

They said her name and now she was Head Girl and now she was going to be sharing a common room, not to mention a bathroom with the devil himself.

Hermoine glanced over at Malfoy who was smirking at her. Oh how she hated that smirk. It slightly made her want to vomit.

"Hermione, Ron looked at her, "Are you alright? You look a little pale."

"No Ron, I am not alright!

And with that Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall leaving Ron in a state of confusion and Malfoy with a smile on his face

She had to get away from there. She couldn't understand why she was so angry other than the obvious.

"It's just Malfoy," she thought, "I can do this, but why is he so bloody attractive now?"

No, she is not thinking about Malfoy being attractive, he is the biggest asshole in the school, though he is known as somewhat of a sex God, or at least thats what the girls say.

No, No, and NO. He's Malfoy, thats all.

Hermione finally calmed herself down and made it back to the Great Hall just as the feast was beginning

"You feeling better Hermione?" Ron asked looking slightly afraid

"Yes Ron, i'm fine now. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and with that the thoughts of Malfoy slipped out of her mind..

a tleast for now.

After dinner, she was called to McGonagall's office to discuss her Head Girl position.

She wasn't too surprised when she saw Malfoy already waiting for her, once again with that smirk of his.

"Why don't you get used to it Granger,"said Malfoy, "It looks like we're going to be spending loads of time together."

He laughed at the expression on Hermione's face as she grimaced at the thought

"Alright," interrupted McGonagall, "Both of you are expected to set a good example as Head Boy and Girl. It is your responsibility to make sure that all first years are helped to their classes if need be and know all of the Hogwarts rules. I expect that both of you know these rules quite well and will be able to pass them along as such."

"Now," she continued, "You both know you will sharing a common room as well as a bathroom. The common room is only accessible by you two meaning that no one else will be able to enter without a password, similar to each of the houses common rooms. Be sparing with who you give the password to as it is the responsibility of the Head Boy and Girl to set a responsible example for all"

she finished, looking at Malfoy.

She then led us to our common room

"Lemon drop, McGonagall said to the portrait of a man that looked strikingly similar to Merlin himself

The portrait opened and they were led to the common room.

Hermione looked around not believing what she saw.

Everything was decorated with each of the house's colors. The fireplace was made of solid gold and the couches were genuine leather. She had never seen something so fancy in her life.

"Wow, professor," Hermoine stared in astonishment, "I never knew this place looked this beautiful"

"Yes, Miss Granger," said McGonagall, "Well, I will leave you two to it then, please try to get along."

And with that, she disappeared through the portrait, leaving only Hermione and Draco.

"Ah, it's alright," chimed in Malfoy suddenly looking around, "My father could make it much better."

"There you go flaunting your money, Malfoy, nobody cares about you or your bloody death eater of a father. Well, at least we know he's getting what he deserves now."

Malfoy glared at her, "Listen mudblood" He shoved her into the wall, hard

Hermione was suddenly afraid. He was much stronger than she was.

Suddenly Malfoy smirked at her.

"You're lucky you've become so sexy Granger, otherwise I might have killed you just now."

He turned on his heels and walked up the stairs to his room.

Hermoine just stood there, unable to process what just happened.

"Did he just call me sexy?" she thought, "Draco Malfoy thinks i'm sexy?"

She couldn't help herself, he did have that affect on women and she didn't know why she liked the way it made her feel.

She turned and walked to her own bedroom, unable to stop smiling.


	3. The Lies I Tell My Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

_So, I think you will all like this chapter, it gets a little steamy ;) It isn't a vey long chapter but you'll see why.I promise next chapter will be extra long. Oh, as you can already tell I like to end chapters abruptly, leaves a little mystery. I really want to thank all those that have read and added my story to their favorites, it means so much to me. I love being able to express myself and share it with others, so please continue to read and COMMENT, por favor :) enjoy the chapter, I definitlely enjoyed writing it!_

_xoxo_

_-Kaycee_

_..._

"_Hermione," he said, as he stroked her cheek, "you're beautiful."_

_They lay there in her bed, the moonlight pouring in and casting shadows across the room._

_He was beautiful and dangerous all at the same time. And she wanted him._

"_I want you to be my first," she said to him, hesitating only slightly_

_He stared at her in utter amazement._

"_I've never wanted someone as much as I want you, she choked out, "I..I love you."_

_He smiled. "And I you, love."_

_With that he began to kiss her, gently at first and then more intensely as her body responded, wanting more._

_He kissed every inch of her face, her neck, her lips. And then he began to undo the buttons on her blouse. Slowly he began to kiss the top of her breasts as she whimpered in pleasure._

_He removed the rest of the blouse from her body and for the first time saw the beauty that her body had to offer. He began kissing her breasts, taking in every bit of her. He kissed her stomach, leaving small bite marks as he made his way down to her shorts._

_He removed her shorts and then her panties and began to kiss her thighs, slowly going down but making sure to stop just before reaching her clitoral area. He knew he had her now._

_She screamed out in pleasure. "Take me, take me, now!"_

_And so he did._

_He made sure to be gentle as it was her first time and he didn't want to hurt her. He slowly entered her and began to thrust gently. She moaned his name, wanting every bit of him. He began to thrust a little harder and suddenly, she grabbed him and pulled herself on top of him, taking control and loving it._

_He thrust into her deeper and deeper, taking her breasts in his hands as she rode him, moaning and panting. Sweat was dripping from both of them but neither seemed to notice._

_Then, in a fit of passion he began to call out her name._

"_Oh, Hermione, Hermoine"_

"_HERMIONE."_

"_Oh Draco," Hermione blurted out._

"Draco?" said a familiar voice she wasn't expecting to hear.

She opened her eyes and saw Ron standing there staring at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Ron "I heard you screaming all the way downstairs."

Oh no. She was screaming out Draco's name? He must have heard of it then. Everyone was going to think she was crazy now. Maybe she was.

"And whats this about Draco? You must have been having a horrible nightmare if he was in it."

Hermione sat up in bed not fully comprehending that she just had sex with Draco Malfoy in her sleep and worse than that she had enjoyed it. Did she tell him she loved him? Oh man, she was most definitely losing her mind.

She looked over at Ron who was eying her suspiciously.

"Yes, Ron. It was all just a nightmare.."

She lied.


End file.
